That Little Black Dress 2
by theweirdperson
Summary: The dress comes to a new victim... Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. I do, however, own a few cookies, which I am sure will be delicious.

Drakken was very confused.

This was no new sensation for him, but this was no complicated technological doohickey that had confounded him.

For no reason that he could discern, a black dress was hung over his desk chair.

The only person that it might have belonged to was Shego, and he couldn't remember her ever wearing such a thing.

"Um... Shego?" he called out (politely, of course-- he was still being cautious of offending her after a certain incident involving cookies).

"Yeah?" she replied from the other side of the lair. "What is it, Dr. D?"

"Did you leave this here?" he asked.

"Leave what where?" she asked in return, walking over to Drakken. "Ooh... this looks nice..." she picked up the dress.

"Yes..." she went on in a dazed tone, "This looks very nice indeed. It looks like it's my size..." She ambled back to her room, leaving Drakken behind to scratch his head at Shego's odd behavior. He shrugged, deciding that Shego must just be in an unusually good mood today.

---

Shego tried on the dress. Suddenly, she had the strangest urge...

---

_Beep-beep-be-beep!_

Kim answered her Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"There's been a robbery!" said the ten year old genius. "Someone robbed Smarty Mart!"

"What was taken?"

"Well... it's really weird. Apparently Smarty Mart had just restocked on jewelry making equipment, and only a few things related to making rings were taken..."

---

Drakken was confused for the second time that day. He walked cautiously up to his green sidekick. "Um, Shego..."

"WHAT!" she roared, whirling on him, metal tongs still holding a newly made, white hot ring. Her eyes glowed a fiery red, and... unless Dr. Drakken's eyes decieved him, they had catlike slit pupils.

Drakken ran away screaming.

---

Shego chuckled evilly, an altogether creepy sound. Evil chuckling is usually a creepy sort of noise, but this evil chuckle surpassed most chuckles ever chuckled on Earth for sheer creepiness. She started to chant:

"Seven for the henchmen all chillin' in the lair

Nine go to... me, because I'm so cool

Three go to Drakken (to get him out of my hair)

But the best ring goes to me, 'cause frankly, I rule!"

---

Drakken sat anxiously by the hover.

_If she comes after me, I'll make an escape, _he thought.

A few minutes later, just as Drakken was considering checking on Shego, she came out the door. She appeared rather calm.

"Here," she said to the mad scientist, proffering three rings.

Drakken was dumbfounded. "I... um..." What was she doing? Was she... proposing!

"Erm..." How was Drakken supposed to refuse?

_Knowing Shego, she'll go all kung fu plus glowy blasts on me._

Not knowing anything else to say, he started off with the top on the list of horrible lines. "It's not you, it's me..."

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked.

_Uh-oh. She sounds cranky..._

"Well, you see, I, um, don't think I'm ready for such a huge step in our relationship! I wasn't even aware you felt that way..."

"What are you..." Shego trailed off.

_Oh no. Here it comes..._

Drakken prepared to make a swift retreat. Heck hath no fury like a woman scorned, much less a woman who could shoot destructive energy blasts from her hands.

"I don't want to marry you, you nutcase! I'm giving you these Rings of Power so you can help me take over the world!"

"Oh." He almost argued that it was usually the other way around, but thought better of it.

---

_Beep-beep-be-beep!_

Kim answered her Kimmunicator. "Hi Wade. What's up?"

"You'll never believe who we just got a call for help from!"

---

Kim and Ron sat across the table from Dr. Drakken in one of his backup lairs.

"You see," he explained, "a dress mysteriously appeared in my lab one day, and then Shego put it on..."

Ron broke in. "Was it a little black dress?"

"Yes..." Drakken answered. "How did you know?"

Ron simply motioned for Drakken to continue his tale.

"You see, Shego's been acting funny ever since! First she stole a bunch of things to make rings, and used the forge..."

"Wait a minute... you have a forge in your lair?" asked Kim.

"Well, I thought it might come in handy someday!" Drakken said defensively. "Anyways, she's made a bunch of rings, she calls them Rings of Power, and she wants me to help her take over the world!"

"Don't you always do that?" Ron asked.

"No! _I _try to take over the world! Shego is supposed to be the sidekick! Not me!"

Kim sighed. "Well, I suppose we've got to help."

"Let's go save Shego from the dress of evil," said Ron.

---

Shego knew they were coming. She could see them with her all-seeing eye.

---

"Okay, now that's just creepy."

Ron's words were swallowed by the apprehensive silence that had fallen over the unlikely trio. The sight of an eye of flame hovering over Drakken's (or, perhaps more accurately, Shego's) lair was indeed an unsettling sight.

They crept towards the lair when suddenly...

"Ha!" Shego leapt out at them from the bushes. "Did you really think you could sneak up on the Dark Lady Shego?"

"Yeesh. She's worse then Drakken," Ron whispered to Kim.

"Feel my wrath!" the villaness yelled, slipping on a ring.

She turned a most becoming shade of lavender.

"Um..." Ron said.

"Dangit! Wrong one!" Shego rummaged around in her pocket and tried another.

Both Ron and Drakken immediately burst out laughing.

"You'll regret insulting the Dark Lady!" Shego cried, the rabbit ears which had sprouted from her head waving emphatically.

Unfortunately (for Shego) the self-styled Dark Lady failed to notice Kim Possible sneaking up from behind...

"Hyah!" Kim yelled, knocking Shego out with a skillful blow.

"Now, let's get this dress off of Shego," Kim said. "Help me drag her to her room."

---

Ron was determined this time not to let the dress out of his sight. This thing must be burned.

The pilot of the airplane Team Possible was going home in was puzzled as to why Ron was holding a little black dress, but witheld comment.

Suddenly Ron felt horribly sick.

He grabbed one of the convenient airsickness bags and vomited.

He'd never really gotten airsick before...

Suddenly he realized that the dress was gone.

"Thing of evil," he muttered to himself.

---

Drakken sailed through the air in his hovercraft. He figured he deserved a vacation.

Besides, he wasn't sure what sort of mood Shego would be in when he woke up, and he wasn't about to take any chances.


End file.
